Richard Stockton (c1635-1707)
}} Name: Richard Stockton (c1635-1707) * Birth: About 1635, probably in England * Immigrated to America: date unknown, but before Nov 1656 * Settled in then New Netherland, now Flushing, Long Island, New York * Signed: Petition in Flushing for William Wickenden on 8 Nov 1656 * Signed: The Flushing Remonstrance on 27 Dec 1657 * Married Abigail ___?___ in about 1665, probably in Flushing * Occupation: 1665 - Lieutenant of Horse, Landowner * Residence: 1675 Flushing, Long Island, New York, Rate List * Residence: 1683 Flushing, Long Island, New York, Rate List * Residence: 1685, freeholder, Flushing, Long Island, New York * Purchased: 30 Jan 1690 (old style) about 2,000 acres in Springfield Township, Burlington County, New Jersey (The Stockton Family of New Jersey and Other Stocktons, by Thomas Coates Stockton, M.D., 1911, p.2) * Proposal: Dec of 1690 to sell Flushing, Long Island, New York, property * Purchased: 10 Mar 1692-93, 1,640 acres Springfield Township, Burlington County, New Jersey - - - - - (Patents and Deeds and Other Early Records of New Jersey, 1664-1703, p. 449, 1,640 acres) * Sold: 12 Mar 1694, Flushing, Long Island, New York property * Deed: 1697 Sep. 13. Richard Stockton of Springfield, Burlington County, to Benjamin Jones, 200 acres * Deed: 1701 May 22, Richard Stockton to son John Stockton, 400 acres in Burlington County, New Jersey. * Will: 25 Jan 1704/1705 Springfield Township, Burlington County, New Jersey * Death: 1707 in Springfield Township, Burlington County, New Jersey * Probate: 10 Oct 1707 Springfield Township, Burlington County, New Jersey Some data from: * History of the Stockton Family, by John Wharton Stockton, 1881 * The Stockton Family of England and the United States, by William Francis Cregar, 1888 * Documents Relating to the Colonial History of the State of New Jersey, 1899 * The Stockton Genealogy, by Rev. Elias Boudinot Stockton, 1909 * The Stockton Family of New Jersey and Other Stocktons, by Thomas Coates Stockton, M.D., 1911 * Patents and Deeds and Other Early Records of New Jersey, 1664-1703 - - - 1656 It appears that on 8 Nov 1656 Richard Stockton signed a petition in Vlissingen, Long Island, New Netherland (now Flushing, Long Island, New York), in support of William Wickenden. - - - Remonstrance of the Inhabitants of the Town of Flushing to Governor Stuyvesant December 27, 1657 Right Honorable You have been pleased to send unto us a certain prohibition or command that we should not receive or entertain any of those people called Quakers because they are supposed to be, by some, seducers of the people. For our part we cannot condemn them in this case, neither can we stretch out our hands against them, for out of Christ God is a consuming fire, and it is a fearful thing to fall into the hands of the living God. Wee desire therefore in this case not to judge least we be judged, neither to condemn least we be condemned, but rather let every man stand or fall to his own Master. Wee are bounde by the law to do good unto all men, especially to those of the household of faith. And though for the present we seem to be unsensible for the law and the Law giver, yet when death and the Law assault us, if wee have our advocate to seeke, who shall plead for us in this case of conscience betwixt God and our own souls; the powers of this world can neither attach us, neither excuse us, for if God justifye who can condemn and if God condemn there is none can justifye. And for those jealousies and suspicions which some have of them, that they are destructive unto Magistracy and Ministerye, that cannot bee, for the Magistrate hath his sword in his hand and the Minister hath the sword in his hand, as witnesse those two great examples, which all Magistrates and Ministers are to follow, Moses and Christ, whom God raised up maintained and defended against all enemies both of flesh and spirit; and therefore that of God will stand, and that which is of man will come to nothing. And as the Lord hath taught Moses or the civil power to give an outward liberty in the state, by the law written in his heart designed for the good of all, and can truly judge who is good, who is evil, who is true and who is false, and can pass definitive sentence of life or death against that man which arises up against the fundamental law of the States General; soe he hath made his ministers a savor of life unto life and a savor of death unto death. The law of love, peace and liberty in the states extending to Jews, Turks and Egyptians, as they are considered sons of Adam, which is the glory of the outward state of Holland, soe love, peace and liberty, extending to all in Christ Jesus, condemns hatred, war and bondage. And because our Saviour sayeth it is impossible but that offences will come, but woe unto him by whom they cometh, our desire is not to offend one of his little ones, in whatsoever form, name or title hee appears in, whether Presbyterian, Independent, Baptist or Quaker, but shall be glad to see any thing of God in any of them, desiring to doe unto all men as we desire all men should doe unto us, which is the true law both of Church and State; for our Saviour sayeth this is the law and the prophets. Therefore if any of these said persons come in love unto us, we cannot in conscience lay violent hands upon them, but give them free egresse and regresse unto our Town, and houses, as God shall persuade our consciences, for we are bounde by the law of God and man to doe good unto all men and evil to noe man. And this is according to the patent and charter of our Towne, given unto us in the name of the States General, which we are not willing to infringe, and violate, but shall houlde to our patent and shall remaine, your humble subjects, the inhabitants of Vlishing. Written this 27th of December in the year 1657, by mee. Edward Hart, Clericus Tobias Feake, Nathaniell Tue, The marke of William Noble, Nicholas Blackford, William Thorne, Seignior, The marke of Micah Tue, The marke of William Thorne, Jr., The marke of Philip Ud, Edward Tarne, Robert Field, senior, John Store, Robert Field, junior, Nathaniel Hefferd, Nich Colas Parsell, Benjamin Hubbard, Michael Milner, The marke of William Pidgion, Henry Townsend, The marke of George Clere, George Wright, Elias Doughtie, John Foard, Antonie Field, Henry Semtell, Richard Stockton, Edward Hart, Edward Griffine, John Mastine, John Townesend, Edward Farrington Richard Stockton (c.1635-1707) was one of the 30 brave souls who on December 27, 1657, signed the Flushing Remonstrance. The inhabitants of the town of Vlissingen / Vlissing (now Flushing, Long Island, New York) were mostly English, but they were living in Dutch controlled New Netherland. The Flushing Remonstrance was protesting Governor Stuyvesant's policy that they "should not receive or entertain any of those people called Quakers." Governor Stuyvesant was the Dutch Governor of New Netherland and a member of the Dutch Reformed Church. He was known for his intolerance of religions other than his own. The Flushing Remonstrance was an important part in the establishment of freedom of religion in America. This note was added by Jerry Stockton - - - 1664 - The town of Vlissingen, Long Island, New Netherland, becomes Flushing, Long Island, New York. - - - The Stockton Family of New Jersey and Other Stocktons, by Thomas Coates Stockton, M.D., 1911, p. 1 "Richard Stockton was commissioned Lieutenant of Horse of Flushing Apr. 22d, 1665." "Governor Francis Lovelace . . . Colony of New York, Apr. 9, 1669 . . . Whereas I intimated lately that I did approve of Richard Stockton to be Lieutenant of the Company of Foot, but I am since informed he was before enlisted and engaged in the Horse service, and I have thought fit to acquit him either as Officer or otherwise from the Foot service." - - - 1675 and 1683 Tax Rates, Flushing, Long Island, New York. - - - The Stockton Family of New Jersey and Other Stocktons, by Thomas Coates Stockton, M.D., 1911, pp. 2-3 "In 1685 Richard Stockton was one of the freeholders of Flushing, as appears by a deed made in that year confirming the old Dutch patent of 1645. He must have been in easy circumstances at that time, because on the 30th day of January, 1690 (old style), he purchased of George Hutchinson his house and plantation, called Oneanickon, or Annanicken, as it was first called, in West Jersey, consisting of about two thousand acres, although he did not succeed in disposing of his property at Flushing until March 12, 1694 . . . It is stated by Mr. J. W. Stockton, in his History of the Stockton Family, that the tract of land purchased by Richard Stockton in West Jersey was originally known by the Indian name of An-na-nicken ; that it was over two miles in length and one in width ; and that the mansion house of the late James Shreve is on the site of the house built and occupied by Mr. Stockton until his death." - - - 1690 - Proposal for the sale of Richard Stockton's property in Flushing. 1690. - Declined Ri. Stockton’s proposal for all his housing lands and conveniences thereto belonging (at Bay Side), 70 acres or more at home and 2 ten- acre lots and 2 twenty- acre lots at a mile or two distance, with so much meadow as may yield 20 or 25 loads of hay a year, price £300. - - - Patents and Deeds and Other Early Records of New Jersey, 1664-1703, p. 449 "1692-3 10th d. 1st m. (March). Do. George Hutcheson of Burlington, distiller, to Richard Stockton, late of Flushing, Long Island, yeoman, for 1,640 acres Onianickon, Burlington Co., between Hananiah Gaunt, Thomas Scholey, John Warren, the Indian pruchase, John Tomlinson and Isaac Leet alias John Chadwick, excepting 200 a. sold to Robert Hutcheson and 60 sold to John Warren. page 388" - - - Documents Relating to the Colonial History of the State of New Jersey, 1899, p. 369 Revel's Book of Surveys. date "The Bounds of George Hutcheson's Land Comprehending Robert Hutchesons 200 Acres & John Warrens 60 Excluding John Warrens Settlemt of 200 Arcres: Plantation at Oneanickon, 1640 acres, between Hananiah Gaunt, Thomas Scholey, the Indian purchase, John Warren and John Tomlinson. "This Tract sold to Richard Stockton as in Book B page 388." - - - 12 March 1694, Richard Stockton sold to John Rodman, property in Flushing. - - - Patents and Deeds and Other Early Records of New Jersey, 1664-1703, New Jersey Colonial Documents p. 506 "1697 Sep. 13. Do. Richard Stockton of Springfield, Burlington Co., to Benjamin Jones of the same place, for 200 acres there, between Michael Newbold, John Butcher and Henry Beck, incl. in these lines 16 a. of John Warren and John Sikes. page 620" p. 532 "1701 May 22. Deed. Richard Stockton of Burlington Co., yeoman, to his son John Stockton, for 400 acres in said Co., bought of George Hutcheson, E. Tho: Willson, N. John Sykes. page 704" - - - The Stockton Family of New Jersey and Other Stocktons, by Thomas Coates Stockton, M.D., 1911, pp. 3-4 In the name of God, Amen: I, Richard Stockton, being sick and weak of body but sound of memory, do make and ordain this my last Will and Testament in manner and forme following: First , I bequeath my soule into the hands of Almighty God and my body to be buried at the discretion of my executors hereafter named, in hopes through the merrits of Jesus Christ to obtain a joyfull resurrection. Item, I give to my son Richard after the decease of my wife four hundred ackers of land to him and to his heirs and assignes forever. Item, I give to my son Job my plantation and all the improvements with four hundred ackers of land to him and to his heires and assignes forever, not to possess it till the decease of my wife; only in consideration of the said improvements my said son Job shall pay to Abigail the daughter of my son son-in-law Richard Ridgway the sum of ten pounds within a year after he enjoys the said plantation, and if uppon a resurvey of the whole twelve hundred ackers there happen to be any overplus, my will is that my son John shall have one-third part thereof joyning on his four hundred ackers which I formerly gave him, and the other two-thirds to be equally parted between my said sons Richard and Job. Item, I give to my dear wife Abigail all my personall estate with the use of my plantation during her life, and after her decease the said personall estate to be equally divided between my five daughters, Abigail, Mary, Sarah, Hannah and Elizabeth; and I do make and Constitute my said wife Abigail my sole Executrix of this my last will and testament, revokeing all other wills and testaments heretofore made, as witness my hand and seale this 25th day of January in the year of our Lord one thousand and seven hundred and five. [ SEAL ] RICHARD (his R mark) STOCKTON. Signed, sealed, published and declared in the presence of us. WILLIAM EARLE (WE) his mark, THOMAS RIDGEWAY (T) his mark, DANIEL LEEDS. Burlington, 10th, 8 mo., 1707. Then appeared before Richard Inglesby, Esqr., Lieutenant Governor of her Majesties Provinces of New Jersey, New York, &c., Daniel Leeds, Esqr., one of the witnesses to the within written will, and made oath on the Holy Evangelists of Almighty God that he saw the Testator sign, seal, and publish the within instrument to be his last will and testament, and that at the time of the publishing thereof he was of sound and perfect understanding and memory to the best of this deponent's knowledge and beliefe, and that at the same time he saw Thomas Ridgeway and Wm. Earle sign the same as witness thereto in the presence of the Testator. RICHARD INGLESBY. - - - Richard "The Emigrant" Stockton (c.1635-1707) and his wife Abigail (nee ___?___ ) Stockton CHILDREN: * Richard "The Builder" Stockton, born c.1665 in Flushing, Long Island, New York, m. Susannah Witham * Abigail Stockton, born c.1667 in Flushing, Long Island, New York, m. Richard Ridgway * Mary Stockton, born c.1669, Flushing, New York, m. 1. Thomas Shinn, 2. Silas Crispin, 3. Richard Ridgway * Sarah Stockton, born c.1671 in Flushing, Long Island, New York, m. 1. Benjamin Jones, 2. William Venicomb * John Stockton, born 10 Aug 1674 in Flushing, Long Island, New York, m. Mary Leeds * Job Stockton, born c.1676 in Flushing, Long Island, New York, m. Anna Petty * Hannah Stockton, born c.1678 in Flushing, Long Island, New York, m. Philip Philips * Elizabeth Stockton, born c.1680 in Flushing, Long Island, New York, m. William Budd Richard "The Emigrant" Stockton (c1635-1707)- Find A Grave The Flushing Remonstrance Stamp.jpg|Religious Freedom in America Stamp The Flushing Remonstrance, 1657.JPG|The Flushing Remonstrance, 1657 The Flushing Remostrance, 1657.JPG|The Flushing Remonstrance, 1657 Map - Nova Belgica et Angla Nova -Early New Netherland-.png|Nova Belgica et Angla Nova - Early New Netherland Map - Burlington County, New Jersey to Long Island, New York, 1826.JPG|Burlington County, New Jersey to Long Island, New York, 1826 map The Stockton Family of New Jersey and Other Stocktons.jpg|The Stockton Family of New Jersey and Other Stocktons, 1911 Documents Relating to the Colonial History of the State of New Jersey, Title Page.JPG|Documents Relating to the Colonial History of the State of New Jersey, Title Page Documents Relating to the Colonial History of the State of New Jersey, p. 369.JPG|Documents Relating to the Colonial History of the State of New Jersey, p. 369 Patents and Deeds and Other Early Records of New Jersey, 1664-1703, p. 449.JPG|Patents and Deeds and Other Early Records of New Jersey, 1664-1703, p. 449 New Jersey Colonial Documents, p. 532.jpg|New Jersey Colonial Documents, p. 532 Category:Upgraded from info page